


Bingo Challenge - Medical

by pure_ecstasy6



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:59:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pure_ecstasy6/pseuds/pure_ecstasy6
Summary: Through thick and thin no matter what life throws at them Andy and Miranda know they'll always come out stronger...





	Bingo Challenge - Medical

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks goes to archaicambience and associatedbears for the beta read back in 2015!

~*~  
  
Miranda was fighting with her emotions, keeping herself from crying, needing to be strong for Andrea who was gripping onto her hand with a death grip, from where she laid un-moving in the hospital bed.  
  
The stroke hadn't been severe, but had left Andrea unable to swallow, barely move, and speak. The swallowing part was what her lover was currently struggling to cope with.   
  
The doctors were confident that it wouldn't be too long until Andrea would be able to swallow again, but it would take time, and how much time they weren't sure.  
  
They also weren't sure if Andrea would have any long lasting speech difficulties, or if she would be able to walk again, the latter being something only Miranda and Andrea's mother knew about thinking it would be better for Andrea to not know about that yet, knowing if she did she would worry too much more when Andrea needed to focus on recovering, and to not be worrying about whether or not she'll walk again as that was an obstacle they would tackle when the time came.  
  
Andrea tapped her hand with her thumb, getting Miranda's attention, and the Editor realised that Andrea was spelling out letters on her hand.  
  
Once Andrea had finished the words she had said was "So thirsty" and then a moment later "so uncomfortable" which Miranda set out to fix straight away.  
  
One of the wonderful nurses around her own age came in and helped Miranda.  
  
They manoeuvred the best so Andrea was sitting in a more upright position, and Miranda settled pillows behind her lover’s neck and back.  
  
"A little better?" Miranda asked, running a hand across Andrea's forehead, a little concerned when she felt Andrea had a slight fever. Her lover gave her a nod, but Miranda could tell her lover was trying to keep a brave face on. She could also see just how exhausted Andrea looked, and was still struggling to get comfortable. None of this was how they imagined their long weekend in the Hampton's.  
  
"Just try to get some rest." Miranda softly said, taking Andrea's hand again, who in turn didn't grip her as firmly as before. "Things will look better in the morning." she added, leaning forward and kissing the corner of Andrea's mouth mindful of the nose tube that went right down her lovers throat to her stomach, being another one of the things Andrea hated the most. She still couldn't shake the scene when they were putting it and Andrea had been in and out of consciousness.   
  
She watched as Andrea fell asleep relatively quickly and it was only then that Miranda allowed the tears she had been holding in to fall.  
  
Finding Andrea on the beach, her mouth drooped and slurring incomprehensible words. Had Miranda not had her phone on her and able to react fast and get an ambulance there straight away she wasn't sure how this would have ended. She would forever be grateful to the paramedic team who helped saved her lovers life.  
  
~*~  
  
**A Week Later.  
**   
Miranda walked into the rehabilitation pool area and instantly spotted her brunette beauty in the water. She had two people helping her slowly try to walk. She put down her bag and went over to the edge of the pool, kicked her heels off and rolled up her pants, and sat down dipping her sore and tired feet in the warm water.  
  
With the help of the rehab specialists Andrea turned around and the smile that spread on Andrea's face was divine and as always had her heart fluttering. She was incredibly proud of her lover who instead of getting mopey and depressed over what happened had instead, three days later, that she wanted to get out of bed and start getting back to her normal life again and so that afternoon had begun rehabilitation to learn how to walk again.   
  
It had been extremely hard for Miranda to watch at first, feeling hopeless that there was nothing she could do to help Andrea, but her lover of nearly eighteen years had pushed on through and was determined to not let this beat her. Her lovers speech had also drastically changed, there were certain words she couldn't say and she spoke a lot slower, but they were confident that with speech therapy her speech would get back to normal, but either way the two women were just grateful that Andrea still had her health, and was able to fight this hurdle to get back to her old self.   
  
That was the thing about Miranda and her brunette beauty... They never let anything get them down and in their way for long.   
  
Whatever life decided to throw at them next they would simply face stronger than ever.  
  
FIN.


End file.
